Rosie Ghost & the Phantoms
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: IT'S HERE! Rosie Fenton/Ghost and Jason Masters/Phantom have been dating for a year now and are still going strong. But when two new enemy half-ghosts appear in Amity Park, what will happen to Rosie? Sequel to Danny Phantom: Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosie Ghost & the Phantoms**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing or they're having a flashback**_

—

There she was! A young girl who looked no more than 16 years old! She had blood red hair and a black form-fitting dress with a blood red fishnet underneath. She had blood red leggings underneath and wore black leather high-heeled boots that passed the knee. Her eyes were electric green like a ghost and she had fangs like a vampire. She was sitting in the office of her next victim, the mayor of Oklahoma. The mayor walked in and heard an evil giggle. He looked up and saw her…the vampire ghost sitting in his chair by his desk with her fangs showing and her eyes full of pleasure. "Hello, Mr. Mayor…how have you been? I must say, it was a tough decision for me to choose between you, and my neighbor." The vampire ghost finally spoke. The mayor was getting scared. He was about to run out when the door shut behind him and he spun around. He saw a boy who looked just like the ghost girl, only he had a blood red shirt with a black hoodie on over it, with the hood over his blood red hair, black pants, and blood red sneakers. He had electric green eyes too, and his fangs were showing as well. "W-what do you guys want?!" The mayor stuttered the question, and that is what the male vampire ghost wanted to taste…his fear.

"Oh, Mr. Mayor, there's only one thing we want…and that's…" The vampire ghost girl began as she stood up from the chair. She ran as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog and was right behind the mayor. The mayor spun and around, backed up and bumped into the boy ghost. He spun around to face the vampire ghost boy. "Please…stay-stay back." The mayor demanded. "Oh, that so tastes good." The boy finally spoke. The mayor let out small scream of terror and then…

"I can't believe the mayor was killed." A young woman who looked no more than 30 years old mentioned. Her youngest daughter, Mystery Skare was drinking water at that moment and did the classic spit take. "What…?" She yelled. "Yeah…and you know what I said before. If this happened again, we'd be moving, right?" Mrs. Skare asked. Mystery nodded her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, dear. But I can't risk losing you and your brother to these vampire ghost freaks. You know that. It'd be best if we were somewhere else." Mrs. Skare said. _No it won't. _Mystery thought to herself. Mrs. Skare walked out of the kitchen after a while and went to her room to pack. Mystery dumped her water in the sink, set her glass down, and ran upstairs to her brother's room. She busted into his room and turned on the light. "AH! Misty, come on!" Her brother, Scott said, waking up. "Get up, Scott! We have a problem!" Mystery yelled. She closed the door behind her and sat down on Scott's bed. Scott sat up and looked at his 16 year old sister. He saw that she was upset about something. "Mystery, what's wrong?" Scott asked. "It happened again." Mystery finally spoke as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What hap…? Oh…that." He said. "We killed the mayor, Scott. Mom's making us move." Mystery announced. "We're moving? Dog gone it!" Scott yelled. "Did mom say when?" Mystery just shook her head and looked at her face in the mirror across the way, on Scott's door. She saw that vampire ghost girl instead of herself. "I don't get how we got like this, Scott. This scares me. We killed a police officer, the mayor…our own father! This is getting out of control!" Mystery started yelling as she looked at her brother. Tears started falling down her face. "Mystery, calm down, please!" Scott said, as he hugged his baby sister. Mystery just cried into his chest. "I'm sure we'll find a way to break this curse, Misty. I'm sure we will." He looked at the mirror and saw the vampire ghost girl standing there, even though Mystery was crying into his chest. "Misty, look!" Scott yelled. Mystery looked up and saw her ghost standing there, when she was sitting there. Then, the background of the mirror changed to a dark royal blue and the ghost turned into a dark figure with a crown on her head.

Mystery and Scott stood up and stared at the figure. Mystery automatically turned into her vampire form and so did Scott. "What do you want, lady?" Scott asked, his eyes and hair covered by the hood of his black hoodie. "I have a proposal for you two…" The figure said. "What's that?" The vampire ghost girl asked. "Do you two know of a ghost boy named, Danny Phantom?" The dark figure asked. Mystery, who could still see what was going on, gasped quietly. "Yeah, why?" Scott said, with his dark and cold voice. Mystery looked at Scott and sighed. "Well, his daughter destroyed my son. I want revenge. But I can't leave the Ghost Zone. The only way I can leave is if the person I want revenge on is dead, unfortunately." The figure said. "What do you want us to do?" Mystery asked, with her ghost taking over fully now. "Since you two are experts of this sort of thing…" The figure began. "Just spit it out, lady!" Scott yelled, shooting his electric green ghost eyes up from looking at the ground. "I want you to destroy Danny Phantom's daughter. Do you accept?" The figure finished. Mystery nodded, and didn't want to. Scott nodded too, and he didn't want to either. "Good. Now, your mission…eliminate Rosie Ghost!" The figure repeated as she faded out of the mirror and the mirror went back to normal. Scott and Mystery went back to their human forms and looked at each other.

"It's going to happen again, Scott! We can't kill another innocent being!" Mystery yelled. "Misty, would you relax! Sure, our ghosts got the mission, but we can try to fight it this time." Scott said. "Maybe you can, but…just don't haunt me when you're a full ghost…because of me." Mystery said as she walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her. Scott sighed as he slid his hand through his naturally blond hair.

Mystery had her back against the door and slid down to the floor. She just couldn't help but feel like her ghost form taking full control of her body.

**(SONG: "Lessons Learned"—Carrie Underwood)**

Mystery didn't know what to do. She knew this was her life, but she hated it.

_There's something's that I regret, some words I wish had gone unsaid,_

_Some starts, that had some bitter endings,_

_Been some bad times I've been through, damage I cannot undo,_

_Something's, I wish I could do all, all over again._

_But it don't really matter,_

_Life gets that much harder,_

_It makes you that much stronger._

_Oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned,_

_But there were, lessons learned._

_Every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_

_Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_

_Every change, life has thrown me,_

_I'm thankful for every break in my heart,_

_I'm grateful, for every scar,_

_Some pages turned, some bridges burned,_

_But there were, lessons learned._

Mystery got off the floor and went to open Scott's door to walk back in, but stopped.

_Every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_

_Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_

_Every change, life has thrown me,_

_I'm thankful for every break in my heart,_

_I'm grateful, for every scar,_

_Some pages turned, some bridges burned,_

_But there were, lessons learned._

_Some pages turned, some bridges burned,_

_But there were, lessons learned._

**(End of song)**

Mystery just felt pain. She grabbed her chest and fell to the floor. "AH!" She yelled. Scott ran out and saw his sister in pain. "Mystery!" He yelled kneeling by her side. "Is it her doing again?" He asked her. Mystery was in too much pain to verbally say yeah, so she nodded her head. _"Destroy Rosie Ghost, Mystery…as Vampira Bat!" _Mystery heard her ghost's voice echo through her head. _Just as I feared…I'm not strong enough to hold off my evil powers. _Mystery thought.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosie Ghost & the Phantoms**

**Chapter 2: OMG! YES!**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing or they're having a flashback**_

—

The Box Ghost was dancing in Rosaleatta Fenton's room, to a song that not even Rosie knew. "Boxer, what are you doing?!" Rosie yelled when she walked into her room. Boxer looked at Rosie and giggled nervously. _"BEWARE!"_ He yelled as he faded out of her room. Rosie just rolled her eyes. "Man, he's been around ever since…" Rosie's boyfriend Jason Masters began, but Rosie knew what he was about to say. "…my mother's home now, Jay. Let's leave it at that." She said as she went to her desk and grabbed her guitar. She knew how to play guitar ever since she was 6 when she found out she was Rosie Phantom for the first time. Now, her ghost form's name changed completely with her look. She was known as the number one ghost fighting singer in Amity Park who went by the name of…Rosie Ghost.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. I just think it's weird that the Box Ghost is hanging around more and more ever since then." Jason said, sitting on Rosie's bed. Rosie looked at Jason and sighed. "He thinks I'm taking it hard and is trying to be there for me. But the only reason he left when he saw me at the door was because he saw you with me." She replied. Jason touched Rosie's arm and Rosie looked at Jason with a smile. "How's your father taking it?" He asked. "He's hanging in there. He's just glad that I survived two years ago from destroying Vlad." Rosie said back. _"You'll pay for that, Rosie Ghost."_ Rosie heard that voice say and looked around. "Did you hear that?" She asked Jason. "You mean the voice saying you're going to pay…yeah!" Jason said back to Rosie and was looking too. "Rosie…" Danny Fenton/Phantom said by her door. Rosie and Jason looked at Danny and saw that he was smiling. "…time to go." He said walking away from the door. Rosie set her guitar back down on her guitar stand and got off the chair as Jason got off her bed and walked out holding hands. Jason was fiddling with something in his blue jeans pocket. But what could it be? (Don't try to guess. PLEASE DON'T!)

Emma Foley, Jason's foster sister was already at the park waiting. She wasn't as Ember McLain, because on Emma's 16th birthday, Ember left Emma's body and became a normal full ghost, where as Emma, was a normal girl again who sang back-up for Rosie Ghost…but not anymore. Jason found out that he could sing last year on New Years Eve. Rosie was singing Jason's favorite Avril Lavigne song, a cappella of course, and he ended up singing along with her. When they finished, Sam Manson/Fenton said that their voices blended perfectly and should be a duet group instead of solos. Sam died 3 days later from cancer that had formed over the years in her chest (mostly breast). A month after Sam's death, Jason became like the Phantom of the Opera, only more like the Phantom of Amity Park, and sang with Rosie Ghost/Fenton whenever she performed. She missed her mother, but knew she was with God now and would always be watching over her from above in Heaven. So, there was nothing to be sad of.

Rosie and Jason made it to the park with Danny, and Emma was excited to see them all looking so happy. "You two ready to perform?" Emma asked them when they made it closer to her. Rosie nodded and ran backstage with Jason. Danny just sighed with a smile on his face. "What is it, Mr. Fenton?" Emma asked, looking at Danny. "Now that Rosie's 18, I really don't need to be watching her every step. I just love being apart of her life still." Danny finally said. "What brought this on?" Emma asked kind of knowing the answer. "Jason asked me an important question last night while Rosie was out with you." Danny said back, looking down with his eyes closed. Emma smiled excitedly. _Oh, Jason…here's hoping… _She thought to herself.

Rosie was backstage now with Jason and turned into Rosie Ghost, with her black and hot pink jumpsuit, the hot pink mini pencil skirt, and her hair up like her mother's when she was her age and hot pink. Jason turned into Phantom with his ghostly white cape, black top hat, black dress suit vest with a tie, and a phantom of the opera double eye-holed masked. Rosie grabbed her microphone and Jason grabbed his with a smile on his face. He was playing with the thing in his pocket again. _Almost time… _He thought.

**(SONG: "Don't Look Down"—Ross Lynch ft. Laura Marano)**

Just then, the music started to play and Rosie appeared on stage with Jason by her side.

JASON: Whoa-oh…I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied, got nowhere to hide. I'm standing at a crossroad; don't know where to go, feeling so exposed.

ROSIE: Yeah, I'm caught, in between, where I'm going and where I've been, but I know, there's no turning back, yeah.

BOTH: It's like I'm balanced on the edge, it's like I'm hanging, by a thread, but I'm still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself, yeah I tell myself. Don't look down, down, down, down, don't look down, down, down, down, don't look down, down, down, down, don't look down, down, down, down.

JASON: It'll be so easy, just to run, it'll be so easy, to just give up…

ROSIE: But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back; there's no turning back…

BOTH: No turning back.

ROSIE: It's like I'm balanced on the edge

JASON: it's like I'm hanging, by a thread

ROSIE: but I'm still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself yeah I tell myself.

BOTH: Don't look down (ROSIE: DOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, yeah…), down, down, down, don't look down (JASON: Don't look down, don't look down), down, down, down, don't look down, down, down, down, don't look down, down, down, down.

**(End of song)**

Jason pulled out the item from his pocket with a smile and just as the song ended, he opened up the velvet box and showed it to Rosie. Rosie looked at it just as she stopped singing and was in complete shock and looked at Jason, who was smiling at her. "Rosaleatta Fenton…" He whispered so no one would hear her real name from his mouth. "…will you marry me?" Rosie smiled excitedly. She was too excited to respond, she nodded her head and Jason put it on her finger. Danny wiped away a tear and was still clapping for his daughter and her fiancé. "YEAH…WHOO…!" Emma was yelling like crazy.

A plain landed at the air port in Amity Park, and the Skare family walked off the plain into their new town. Mrs. Skare took a deep breathe and let it out, with an excited expression on her face. "Well, we're here, guys!" Mrs. Skare turned around, and only saw Scott with his suitcase and saw Mystery's suitcase, but no Mystery. "Scott, where's your sister?" She asked. Scott looked and saw that his sister was gone. He sighed. _She was right. Vampira is more powerful that Mystery can handle. _He thought. "She's in the bathroom. She told me to go on without her and she'll meet us at our new house." He answered, lying through his teeth. But with his mother being as dumb as a dog, she bought it. "Oh, okay. We'll, grab your sister's things and let's get going." Mrs. Skare said to her 17 year old son. Scott grabbed Mystery's suitcase along with his and walked behind his mother out of the airport. But he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by someone.

"Fang Bat…" A voice said from behind him. Scott somehow answered to that though. After all, Fang Bat was his ghost form's name. He looked behind him, and saw Vampira Bat, Mystery's ghost behind him. He looked away, but then, back and saw that she was gone. He sighed and went to the car. Vampira/Mystery was on the top of the airport, looking down at her brother and mom. "Forgive me, Scott. But Vampira's winning so far." Mystery said, with Vampira's voice. "Yeah, but Fang is not." Scott's voice rose behind her. Vampira spun around and saw Scott as Fang Bat and sighed. "Well, it's about time you came, Fang." Vampira said. "Let's just get this mission over with." Fang said, walking up to his sister. "Ri…AH!" She yelled grabbing her chest. "Vampira, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "What's going on, Scott? Vampira's too powerful for me!" Mystery said, yelling in pain with her eyes their normal color of chocolate brown. "Don't worry, Misty. Things will go back to normal soon. I promise." Scott said, with his eyes as the color of electric blue. Just then, he heard singing coming from the park. "I hear her. She's close. She's at the park." Fang said as his eyes turned back to electric green with Vampira's. They looked at each other and ran off as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, and ran to the park.

Emma hugged Rosie when the concert was done and said: "Congratulations, Rosie!" Rosie couldn't stop smiling. She was still dressed as Rosie Ghost, but Jason changed back to his normal person and smiled at Rosie. Just then, they heard a loud sonar come from a tree. It was a girl, singing like a vampire version of Christine Daaé. Rosie covered her ears and yelled in pain. "What the hell…!" She yelled. Just then, the two vampire ghosts jumped out of the tree and looked at Rosie. All the people who were there, ran away as fast as they could. Emma was one of them, considering she was no longer a half-ghost. Rosie let go of her ears and saw the two standing in front of her. The boy's hood was over his eyes and blood red hair, so, she couldn't make out what his expression was. But she could see that the girl was definitely full of darkness and evil.

"Who are you two?" Jason asked as he was about to change into his ghost form. The vampire ghost girl looked at Jason and gasped. _No…what is he doing here?! _She thought. "We're the vampire ghosts of Oklahoma. And we were given a mission from a ghost lady from the Ghost Zone." The boy said. "Vampire Ghosts?" Danny asked, confused. "We kill…that's what we do." The girl said. "Introducing, Fang Bat…" Fang said. "And his 16 year old sister, Vampira Bat!" Vampira said. "Well, leave!" Danny yelled, turning into Danny Phantom. "So, you're a half-a! Oh, that's neat." Vampira said. "NOT!" She shot out her black fingernails towards Danny. "NO!" Rosie yelled. Just then, her necklace started glowing and a melody came out. Vampira's nails stopped short and her eyes turned to chocolate brown again. _This song, I remember this song. _She thought, as Mystery Skare.

"_Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah…" _Rosie sang with her eyes closed. Vampira's nails went back to her hand and she felt weak. "Vampira!" Fang yelled, with Scott's voice. Rosie stopped singing when her necklace stopped glowing. She opened her eyes and saw that Vampira was on the ground, weaker than before. "F-Fang, let's get out of here!" Vampira yelled. "Don't think this isn't over, Rosie Ghost! We still need to complete this mission!" Fang yelled to Rosie as he snapped his fingers and they were gone in a pile of black smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw that they were gone. "Who were those freaks?" Rosie asked turning into her human form, with her long black hair up like her mother's. "I heard of those two. They killed a police officer in Oklahoma, along with the mayor, and Mr. Thomas Skare." Jason said.

"What are they doing here?!" Danny asked, furious. "I don't know. But there's something about Vampira Bat that reminds me of someone, I just can't place my finger on whom." Jason replied. Rosie walked up to Jason and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled. "Well, as long as they don't show back up, we're good." She said as she kissed Jason's cheek. Danny went back to his human form and just looked at the spot where Vampira and Fang Bat were standing. At that moment, he saw something shine in the sunlight. He walked up to it and picked it up. "Hey you two, come here!" Danny yelled over to the engaged couple. Rosie and Jason walked up to Danny and saw the necklace in his hand. Jason, however, gasped when he saw it. The necklace was silver and hand the name 'Misty' on the charm, with a little silver daisy with an orange center dotting the 'I'.

"Jason, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Rosie asked. Jason just nodded and said: "How can this be? She lives in Oklahoma!" "Who does?" Danny asked, looking at his soon to be son-in-law. "An old friend of mine, named Mystery Skare…" Jason said, being smarter than his fiancé and her dad. "Mystery Skare? Was her dad…?" Rosie began to ask. "Thomas Skare? Yeah, he was." Jason answered before the question was done. "Jason, are you okay?" Rosie asked. "I'm fine." Jason responded. _Am I okay? I haven't seen Mystery in years. _He thought to himself. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Rose. See ya, Mr. Fenton." Jason said and walked away, with his hands in his jean pockets.

Mystery was back to normal with Scott and hiding in an alley way. "Why here? Out of all the places in this stupid world did she have to pick Amity Park!?" Mystery yelled. "Misty, calm down! I'm sure you just thought it was him." Scott said. "No…it was him. I'd recognize his eyes anywhere." Mystery mentioned. Scott just sighed and got off the ground. "Well, I'm going home. I hope I can find it. I'll text you when I get there." Scott said as he left to go home. Mystery got out of hiding and leaned against the wall in the opening. "Why? Why now? Vampira will just take over and kill him right in front of me." Mystery said to herself, with a sigh following after. "But…even after our break-up, I still loved him. And I still do now. But…" Mystery stopped herself as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. She knew better than to still love Jason. She just couldn't help but love him still.

**(SONG: "When there was me and you"—Vanessa Anne Hudgens)**

_It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside,_

_I'm standing here but all I want, is to be over there,_

_Why did I let myself believe, miracles could happen,_

_Cause now I have to pretend, that I don't see you here._

_I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleepin',_

_A wish upon a star, that's coming true,_

_But everybody else could tell, that I confuse my feelings, with the truth,_

_When there was me and you._

_I swore I knew the melody, that I heard you singing,_

_And when you smiled you made me feel, like I could sing along,_

_But then you went and changed the words, now my heart is empty,_

_I'm only left with use-to-be's, and once upon a song._

_Now I know you're not my fairytale, and dreams were meant for sleepin',_

_And wishes on a star, just don't come true,_

_Cuz now, even I can't tell, that I confuse my feelings, with the truth,_

_Because I like the view,_

_When there was me and you!_

_I can't believe, that I was oh so blind,_

_It's like you were floating, while I was falling,_

_And I didn't mind…_

_Because I liked the view,_

_I thought you felt it too,_

_When there was me, and you._

**(End of song)**

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosie Ghost & the Phantoms**

**Chapter 3: Old friends reunite, ghost powers reignite.**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing or they're having a flashback**_

—

As Mystery was about to leave to go home, she saw Jason walking down the street towards her. Jason seemed to be in too deep of thought to even notice Mystery standing there though. Mystery looked shocked. She thought they'd never meet again.

**(SONG: "Dear Old Friend"—Phantom: Love Never Dies)**

MYSTERY: Heaven help me could it be, no it couldn't possibly…

Jason looked up and saw Mystery, but didn't recognize her.

JASON: Sorry, do I…?

MYSTERY: Yes, I think you do!

JASON: Have we…?

MYSTERY: Go on take a guess!

JASON: Wait it can't be, is it…!?

MYSTERY: Yes!

JASON: OMG! I can't believe you're here!

MYSTERY: Look at you Jason, look at you my dear, you have changed…

JASON: Misty, you as well! I could hardly tell it was you.

BOTH: My dear old friend; can't believe you're here, old friend…

MYSTERY: after all this time…

JASON: In shock you came…

MYSTERY: You look sublime…

JASON: you look the same…

BOTH: My sweet old friend; never thought we'd meet old friend…

MYSTERY: Look at you, a star…

JASON: and you a…Wait a minute…

**(End of song)**

Mystery got scared and gulped a big gulp. "How-how did you know that?" Jason finally asked. Mystery sighed and turned away from him. Her eyes turned electric green right at that moment, and she didn't want him to see that. "Misty, fight her." Jason spoke in her ear. Mystery gasped when he said that and turned around facing him again. "You know?" She asked, scared. "Your necklace that I gave you for you 13th birthday fell off." Jason said. Mystery felt for her necklace and gasped. "Oh, no…where…?!" Mystery began to freak. "At the park, when Vampira and Fang Bat came and almost killed Danny Phantom…" Jason interrupted her. Mystery sighed and looked away again. "Forgive me, Jay…but…" She began to say with her voice sounding like a stereo (think of Mistress 9's voice in Sailor Moon before she became Mistress 9 in earlier episodes of the Heart snatchers). Jason looked shocked at how quick Mystery's voice changed. Just when he wasn't expecting it…Mystery had two blood red rings appear around her waist, one traveling up her body and the other traveling down, leaving Vampira Bat in place.

She giggled evilly as she turned around to face Jason, with her eyes full of pleasure. "You really shouldn't have announced that you knew about this, Mr. Masters…" Vampira said, showing her fangs at the same. "And you should leave my best friend's body this instant!" Jason yelled, as two white rings appeared around Jason's waist going up and down his body, leaving Phantom in his place. Mystery inside gasped, Vampira knew all along that Jason was Rosie Ghost's partner in crime though. "Why Phantom, how nice of you to show up…took you long enough, Jason!" She said as she shot her fingernails at Jason. Jason moved out of the way just before they hit him. Vampira made her nails come back to her hand and she just looked at Jason with mono-looking eyes. "Mystery, fight this witch! You can do it! I know you can!" Jason yelled to Mystery inside. "I'm sorry, but Misty is a little trapped right now." Vampira said laughing evilly and fading away after awhile.

"Mystery…!" Jason yelled as he ran to save her but was too late to reach her. He sighed as he turned back to his human form and looked around. "Misty…why…how…?" Jason was asking himself. He couldn't put a finger on why Mystery Skare was like this. Heck, he couldn't even figure out HOW she was like this. He was all just…a mystery to him.

In another area, Scott was clenching his chest and sitting on the ground, leaning against a brick wall. He was breathing very heavy and was sweating uncontrollably. "What-what's going on?" He asked out loud. "Sir, are you okay?" A male's voice asked. Scott looked over and saw a boy with pure royal blue eyes, pale but tan skin, and dirty blond hair that covered his eyes a little bit. Scott looked away and down at his ghost form. He didn't realize that he became Fang Bat earlier before the boy walked up. "N-no…c-come here…" Scott said. The boy walked closer to Scott and knelt down on one knee by his side. "Yeah…" He said. _"You're not the boy I want to be my host…I don't want to be evil, Scott. This boy will stop Vampira…touch him…NOW!" _Fang was saying in Scott's head, echoing through each vein in his body.

Scott reached over with the hand that wasn't clenching his chest and touched the boy's hand, and all of a sudden, a white light filled the area and everything for the boy and Scott, was a blur.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosie Ghost & the Phantoms**

**Chapter 4: Now or Never**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing or they're having a flashback**_

—

"SCOTT!" A voice called for the unconscious boy. Scott stirred a bit and woke up to see Mystery by his side. "Scott, what happened?! Are you okay?!" She asked, being all scared. "Misty, fight Vampira…please…" Scott said as he sat up. He looked over and saw that the boy he saw earlier was gone. "I'm trying as hard as possible. Why are you…?" Mystery began when: "I don't think I'm Fang anymore." Mystery's eyes glassed over and she was in shock. "You're-you're not Fang Bat anymore?" She asked, scared. "Yeah…Fang wanted to be good…not evil. He told me to touch this one boy's hand. So I did and…everything else is just a blur." Scott explained. Mystery sighed and helped her brother stand up. "I guess I'm on my own." Mystery said. "I'll still help you, Misty. Don't worry about that." Scott said hugging his little sister. When Mystery and Scott let go of hugging, they started walking home and stayed quiet the whole way.

The next day, at Casper High School, on a Saturday, with the boy that Scott saw the day before, he was in the locker room, feeling weak and lifeless. "Dude, you okay?" His best friend, Chaz Golden asked. He looked over and said: "I'm fine. I just feel a little tired, is all…" He sighed and looked away from Chaz. _I can't tell him what happened to me last night. If I tell him now, he'd laugh at me and embarrass me in front of the crowd. _He thought to himself.

"Alright boys, huddle up!" Couch Burns, Jason's old football coach from when he was in high school, told his basket ball team. Everyone huddled and the team captain, Jake Bolton, walked up by the coach. "Alright, we all worked hard for this game. So let's give it all we got! If we don't win then…" The coach began when Jake interrupted. "…then that's okay. As long as we tried our best, we can still leave with our chins held high!" The coach looked at Jake and smiled. "Thank you, Jake. Alright, LET'S DO THIS!" He said, shouting the next part.

**(SONG: "Now or Never"—HSM3)**

Jake could feel his heart beating. He knew it was the nerves making him anxious. But, he somehow, also knew, that it could have come with what happened the night before. He used to never get this anxious!

JAKE + TEAM: 16, 16, 16 minutes left, better get it done. 16, 16, 16 more minutes, get ready, GAME ON!

Jake and his team ran out on the field and the game started as their competitors, the Oklahoma Knights, came running out too. Somehow, Mystery and Scott heard about the game, but Scott decided to stay home. Mystery however, wanted to go and root for her hometown. But she didn't realize that she'd be changing teams soon.

JAKE: Gotta get it together! Yeah, pull it up, shoot…

Jake threw the ball in the hoop of the other team and got a point.

TEAM: Score!

JAKE: Are you ready are you with me?

TEAM: Team, team, team, yeah!

JAKE: Shake 'em with the crossover; tell me what are we here, for…

CHAZ: to win…

JAKE: Cuz we know we're the best team…

COACH: come on boys, come on boys; come on!

JAKE: The way we play tonight, is what we leave behind, it all comes down to right now, it's up to us, so what we gonna be…?

TEAM: T-E-A-M TEAM!

JAKE: Gotta work it out turn it on!

JAKE + TEAM: This is the last chance to get it right, this is the last chance to make it or not, we gotta show what we're all about, work together! This is the last chance to make our mark, history will know who we are; this is the last game so make it count it's now or never!

Just then, as Jake went to go throw the ball in the hoop, a member of the other team knocked him to the floor making him have trouble breathing. He clenched his chest and tried very hard to breathe as everyone around him tried to show support for him to get his breathe back.

Mystery didn't know who they were cheering to get back up and win for them, until the name Jake rang through her ears. "Jake…?" She whispered to herself. Jake was able to get enough air to stand by the other team members. Jake coughed and coughed but couldn't somehow get enough air to win the game back.

COACH: Come on Jake! COME ON JAKE!

MYSTERY: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE…!

Mystery stood up as she sang his name loud enough for him to hear. Jake turned around and saw every sat down and showed Mystery Skare, being the only one up and looking at him. He looked shocked to see her again.

JAKE: Right now I can hardly breathe…

MYSTERY: Oh, you can do it just know that I believe…

JAKE: And that's all I really need…

MYSTERY: Then come on…

JAKE: Make me strong; it's time to turn it up, game on!

Everyone stood back up and cheered for the Casper High team or the Oklahoma Knights (that is made up; I have no clue what the mascot for Oklahoma High School is).

JAKE + TEAM: This is the last chance to get it right, this is the last chance to make it or not, we gotta show what we're all about, work together! This is the last chance to make our mark, history will know who we are; this is the last game so make it count it's now or never! This is the last chance to get it right, this is the last chance to make it or not, we gotta show what we're all about, work together! This is the last chance to make our mark, history will know who we are; this is the last game so make it count it's now or never!

Jake threw the ball in the hoop for the winning basket and made it in just as the buzzer went off and the song was over.

**(End of song)**

Everyone went crazy and Mystery couldn't help but scream the loudest. Jake looked over in Mystery's direction and smiled. _It's been too long, Misty. _He thought.

Outside, with Jake getting ready to drive home, he was, out of nowhere, tackled to the ground by, you guessed it, Mystery Skare. "AH!" He yelled. Mystery couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry if I hurt you, sir. But, you owe me a hug since you left without a goodbye!" She said after a while. Jake looked at Mystery and smiled wide, as he sat up. Mystery sat in front of him and couldn't help but laugh a lot. Jake just put a hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Mystery deepened the kiss and after a while, they pulled away. "Does that make up for not saying goodbye?" Jake asked, playing along with the joke. Mystery just giggled and nodded as she kissed him again. After a while of their reunited friendship, or if you prefer, relationship, they got into his car and drove off, talking and catching up along the way.

"So, how have you been, Misty? I haven't seen you since…" Jake began. "Since that curse was placed upon me and Scott." Mystery finished his thought, not looking in his direction. Jake looked at Mystery and sighed. "I know your curse is more powerful than your strength. But, you have to fight her!"

"Easy for you to say…Vampira is too strong, too powerful…" Mystery began. "That may…" "…and Scott's not even cursed anymore! He said some boy has his curse now!" Mystery added, before Jake could interject his thought. All he could do; was gasp. "Let me guess, Scott was in pain last night." He guessed. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Mystery asked, looking at Jake finally. Jake turned his eyes to the road as he drove to Mystery's new house. He gulped and didn't want Vampira killing him while he was driving. "Uh…I think I know who the…" Jake began to say when Mystery screamed out in pain. He looked over at Mystery and pulled over, parking the car and looking at Mystery. "J-Jake…" She chocked out. Jake listened intently but unbuckled quickly and got out of the car when Mystery's eyes shot open and showed her ghost form's electric green eyes. "…run." She said to no one in particular as a blast of blood red light surrounded Mystery, making her become Vampira Bat, completely.

Jake watched from a distance as Mystery stepped out as Vampira Bat and looked at Jake with pleasure in her eyes and voice. "Mr. Bolton, I suggest you stay away from my brother, Fang Bat…or in this case, Scott Skare." She said. "HA! That's going to be hard…Scott's not Fang anymore, Vampira!" Jake yelled. Vampira growled as she yelled back. "What do you mean!?"

"I mean this…!" Jake just concentrated and two white and black rings appeared around his waist, going up and down his body, revealing Fang GHOST (not Bat…GHOST), in his place. Vampira growled even louder when she saw Jake as Fang. "Fang Ghost is the name now; and…" He began to say as he took the hood off his blood red hair and showing his electric green ghost eyes. "…I'm not evil anymore, Vampira."

"Traitor…!" Vampira yelled. "You'll pay for this!" She shot out her black fingernails toward Jake as Fang Ghost. Jake moved out of the way just in the nick of time and shot his blood red ectoplasm with black musical notes at Vampira, breaking her nails in the process. "OW!" She yelled holding her hand her nails got broken on. "You'll pay for that!" She yelled. "Let Mystery go!" Jake yelled, sounding ticked off at Vampira. "Mystery…doesn't exist anymore." Vampira announced. Jake just gasped at those words. "No…NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? Jake screamed at Vampira, and Vampira just laughed at his despair. "You see, Mystery was weak. I took full control and Mystery Skare no longer exists!" She screamed back as she shot her dagger towards Jake, who moved out of the way and looked to see that Vampira Bat…was gone.

Jake turned back to normal and fell to his knees, in despair. "Mystery…no…" is all that he could get out of his throat. _I lost the only girl I ever loved? I don't think so! Hang in there Misty! I'll get you back somehow! Just you wait! _Jake thought to himself.

"Jake, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. He turned around and smiled. "Hey Mrs. Manson…" He said. The lady who was talking to him just giggled and walked into the light. She had short black hair up like Rosie Fenton's, and a gothic shirt with blue jeans and combat boots. She had light purple eyes with a hint of electric green in them and pale white skin. "It's actually…Mrs. Fenton, Jake." She said as she helped him stand up. "Mrs. Fenton…" He began when he saw that she looked just like his older friend. "Oh, you're Rosie's mother, Sam!" He said. "Yeah, I am. I have an idea of how to get Mystery back." Sam said. "How…?" Jake asked. Sam just smiled a little and knew this plan was going to work.

Rosie Fenton was walking with her fiancé down the street the next morning. They were holding hands and were silent for most of the walk. But, that's when Rosie and Jason's ghost sense went off. They both looked around, but couldn't find anything. Just when they thought the coast was clear, Vampira became visible right in front of Rosie and Jason and laughed evilly.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosie Ghost & the Phantoms**

**Chapter 5: Strength found**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing or they're having a flashback**_

—

**Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is a pain in the butt sometimes. UHG! Anyway, here's Chapter 5, and I hope you like it. Enjoy! ^-^**

—

Rosie quickly turned into Rosie Ghost and Jason turned into Phantom. "Misty, please fight this witch!" Jason just yelled. "Wait, Mystery Skare is Vampira Bat!?" Rosie yelled her question. "Mystery Skare no longer exists, Phantom." Vampira announced. Jason just sighed. "I guess it was true…Mystery was too weak to fight your evil powers!" Jason said, throwing a neon white rose at Vampira. Vampira got out of the way and watched the flower hit the concrete sidewalk and stay. But, Vampira didn't expect Mystery to speak up from inside her. "That white rose…that was his symbol back when we would hang out together! Jason, help!" Mystery spoke up from inside of Vampira. "NO! SHUT UP!" Vampira screamed, covering her ears and closing her eyes tight.

"Hang in there, Misty!" Jason said. "Rosie, now…sing!" Rosie nodded and looked at Vampira/Mystery and stepped forward, a little bit away from Jason, as her necklace started glowing again. Vampira noticed that and said: "I don't think so!" She shot her black fingernails at Rosie. Jason saw that and began to say: "Rosie, look…!" but he was too late. Rosie got stabbed and her necklace stopped glowing. "ACK!" She screamed, trying to breath from the wounds. Vampira grinned evilly, as if pleased with her victory and completed mission. She pulled her nails back towards her and out of Rosie's chest and stomach. Rosie fell to her knees, and was about to fall completely to the ground when Jason ran up to her and caught her before her head hit the concrete. He held her close in his arms and felt tears filled up his eyes. "Rosie, can you hear me?!" He yelled, but Rosie didn't answer. Her eyes were opened but there was no life in them anymore. Rosie Fenton/Phantom…was dead for good this time.

"Rosie, come on…answer me!" Jason yelled but still, no luck. Mystery tried real hard to get Vampira controlled inside, but with no avail. _I have to bring her back. I'm the only one who can! _Mystery thought while still inside of Vampira. "Mystery, please fight this bitch and came back to this world!" Jason screamed as he began to sob. Vampira didn't seem to care about that, but Mystery started to, when she saw the engagement ring on Rosie's left hand. A tear ran down her cheek, which was also Vampira's cheek. _"Why are you crying fool?" _Vampira asked, demanding for an answer. _"They were engaged to get married! And you killed her!" _Mystery shouted at Vampira. _"So…?" "So…?! So, I've had…ENOUGH OF YOU!"_

Just then, Vampira felt something strange happening to her. "What-what's going on?" She asked, scared. All of a sudden, Mystery Skare flew out of Vampira's body and left Vampira Bat standing there without a host.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I just thought that this would be a good place to stop this chapter. Sorry again, but still, read on. Chapter 6 will be much longer, I promise you that. Thanks for reading and God bless!**

**Shadowsgirl3214**


End file.
